When bottles, vessels, or like articles are manufactured, the bottles may need to undergo a number or series of process steps, such as molding, trimming, finishing, packaging, and the like to obtain the desired bottle design. The process steps may require a number of highly specialized types of equipment to perform individualized tasks. In other words, multiple single, specialized devices are required for each function leading to high capital expenditures and high operating costs.
With the introduction of bottles designed with a hook or hanger provided on the base of the bottle such that the bottle is able to be suspended or hung by its base, even more manufacturing steps may be required. Depending on the placement, type, and configuration of the hook, the hook may often be obtrusive or in the way. In particular, an extended hook on the bottom surface of the bottle can prevent the bottle from sitting upright on its base. Thus, bottles have been designed with an integrated hook, which is collapsible such that the hook can lie flush with the bottom of the bottle. This structure requires even further specialized equipment to provide a hook bending or closing function such that the hook is folded flush with the bottom of the bottle.
There remains a need, therefore, for a multifunctional machine, which is able to perform a number of different functions automatically, including forming an integrated hook and closing the hook against the bottom of the bottle in a fast, precise, and consistent manner.